End of the tunnel
by Red-case craze
Summary: Third book to the series. Clary finds herself in a dangerous place, fighting with her choices, promising the promises that have to be broken. It's a scary world out there and with new arrivals on the way, there's not much time to deal with it all. M rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: War of the two Kings and Bard.

I watched the raven flying onto Thorin's arm, his blue eyes searching the birds black ones, they were conversing like old friends. I had my hand resting on my belly, frowning at the lack of cool breeze, I felt tired and my feet ached like a mother fucker, I wanted a foot rub, was unlikely to be getting one as Fee was busy looking for armour. I huffed at nothing and went back to our room, wincing as I eased myself into the chair, relaxing as much as I could. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, there was a blanket over me, a smiling blonde Dwarf stood with his arms crossed in the corner, his eyes shining as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes whilst trying to sit up.

"Nothing, am I not allowed to admire my wife and our child?" He replied, pulling me gently into a sitting position.

"What was Kili talking about the other day? When he said you'd have to do a thing?" I said, yawning and getting to my feet, rubbing my back and taking deep breaths and slowly exhaling.

"Pain?" He asked quickly, dropping down and who his ear against my stomach as I rolled my eyes.

"No, no pain. Just back ache." I answered, he shushed me.

I couldn't believe his nerve.

He shushed me.

"Excuse you?" I added, he grinned and looked up at me. I felt nothing, but apparently super senses Dwarf McGee could, I frowned and nudged him with my foot, forcing him to his feet. "Don't you shush me."

"I could hear him! I could hear his heart beat!" Fili gushed, I glowered at him and then sighed, hearing the horn blowing, calling us to where the King was. "Come on, we'd better see what he wants." Fee took my hand in his tightly, I smiled as forgot why I was in a mood with him.

* * *

The stupid Dwarf had a bow and arrow, firing a single arrow at the hooves of the Elk the Elf King rode upon, the blonde King looked angrily horrified at the action.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." He threatened, drawing another arrow and aiming it carefully.

"We've come to tell you that we have accepted a payment of the debt you owe." Thranduil said smugly, his mount shifting a little, uncomfortably.

"What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing." Thorin replied darkly, his bow still drawn and ready, it was a truly chilling moment when Bard revealed the Arkenstone hiding in his coat pocket. He held it up for us to see, our eyes wide and fixed upon the birthright of the King of Erebor.

"We have this." The bowman said shortly, Kili frowned in disbelief and in angry, his frown directed at the pair below us.

"They have the Arkenstone." He passed before continuing. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of the house of Durin?! That stone belongs to the King!" He shouted, I nodded with a slight frown.

"Yeah, the rightful King." I added supportively, Bard looked at me before answering.

"And the King may have it, along with our goodwill but he must honour his word first." I scoffed and chewed my thumb nail.

"He never promised a payment to either Elves or Men. He has no debt to be paid, especially not to the likes of Thranduil, this jumped up Peasant has no claim over this King." I called insultingly, Thranduil glared nasty as I said this, pointing out what they had hoped would go unnoticed. Thorin was sceptical of the pair even really having the Arkenstone, he laughed once and then shook his head.

"They're taking us for fools, this is a ruse and a filthy lie spun by the desperation of lesser men. The Arkenstone is in this Mountain, safe, it is a trick." He sneered, I watched with butterflies as Bilbo shook his head and stepped forwards, opening his mouth to speak.

"No it's no trick. That stone is real... I know this because I gave it to them." He said nervously, the company looked at him with utter betrayal evident on their faces. He fiddled with his sleeves nervously as Thorin turned to face him.

"You?" He asked, I knew Thorin didn't want this to be true, his face and voice told me this much.

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure, as was stipulated in my contract." The Hobbit explained, tapping one of his feet as I saw a hint of a smile on Balin's face.

"You would steal from me?" The King said, heartbroken as Bilbo shook his head.

"Steal from you? No, absolutely not, I may be employed as a burglar but I'd like to think I'm an honest one if nothing else. Although I am willing to let it stand against my claim." He muttered, I looked down and saw that the pair below us were intently watching, like this was an episode of EastEnders they hadn't seen yet.

"Against your claim?" Thorin clarified, chuckling dryly as he advanced. "You have no claim over me you filthy rat!"

"I was going to give it to you." Bilbo confessed quickly, Thorin's hand staying here it was in the air. "Many times I wanted to but... You are changed, Thorin Oakenshield. The Dwarf I met back then in Bag End would never have doubt his kin's loyalty to him, would never have abandoned those in need, the way you did not abandon Miss Reynolds when she first arrived."

"Miss Reynolds is now a Princess, she will be addressed as such." Dwalin growled, interjecting the argument.

"Do not dare speak to me of loyalty." Thorin spat, rubbing his upper lip before deciding what to do next. "Throw him from the ramparts." He ordered, I saw a few uneasy looks and Kili's downright disobeying face. "Did you not hear me?!" Thorin screamed, grabbing Fili and trying to force him to do his bidding. I watched as Fee yanked himself away and glared at his Uncle in disgust, my hands gripped his sleeves fearfully. On the ground, Bard and Thranduil looked as though they were both ready to have rushed forward and caught the Hobbit. "Then I'll do it myself." Thorin grabbed Bilbo tightly, I stepped out of everyone's way as they were separated, Bofur quickly ushering Bilbo down the rope and out of harm's way. "Curse the Wizard who brought you on this company!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Separation.

Bilbo scurried to Gandalf as he arrived, his face thunderous and bruised as he stared at Thorin in distaste.

"If you don't like my Burglar then I am glad you have not physically harmed him and have returned him to me." The Wizard announced, a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder comfortingly. "I must say, you're not making a very splendid figure as the King under the Mountain are you? Thorin, Son of Thràin." Thorin gave Gandalf the most filthy look I've ever seen him give another human, any Orc or Warg or Elf yeah, but never another human.

"Are we then resolved? The return of your Arkenstone for a share of the treasure?" Bard asked cautiously, Thorin was ignored him, his blue eyes on the horizon over the hill. I looked with him, knowing that in seconds Dain Ironfoot would be leading his Iron Army over that hill and into the battle. Thorin was stalling to give his cousin more time, I took this to heart and attempted to distract Bard.

"How much of a share are we talking about? If it's just for you to rebuild then it sounds like you won't need much." I said, he nodded and looked up at me, his eyes fixing on my mismatched ones.

"I shall be requiring those gems though My Lady." Thranduil asked, I glared at him venomously.

"You'll get diddly squat mate, you're the twat that led a bloody army to ask for some cheap necklace." I snapped, he pulled a face. "Anyway, I wasn't talking to you, so do us all a favour and shut up." I added, Gandalf was smirking, Fee rubbed the back of my hand.

"Give us your answer, will you have peace or war?" Bard demanded, Thorin smirked as a Raven landed in front of him, it cawed and evidently that meant something.

"I will have war."

* * *

"Is he mental?! We can't go to war!" I cried, throwing my hands up as I paced the length of the great hall, waiting for Dwalin to come back from talking to Thorin, Fili and Kili exchanged a look before they both sighed.

"Clary, we've spent the last year making our way here, we've fought Trolls and Orcs and Goblins and a Dragon to get here. We defend our home now." Kee said calmly, imploringly and I groaned.

"Yes but this is different." I tried.

"How? It's just some Elves, Bard's tiny army will squished under Dain's onslaught." Fili argued, I rubbed the tops of my arms uneasily.

"I just said, this is different! It won't just be a three way battle, it'll be a five way War come not two hours from now!" I countered, they both sighed again. "Dain will start fighting, then Orcs will show up and the Goblins will show up angry cause we killed their King!"

"Honey, you're just speculating, this might not happen." Kee said condescendingly, I glared at him before huffing and looking over at the wall, chewing my lip.

"Well, try and find mithril shirts then... Please? And try to get one on Thorin." I requested weakly, both Dwarves kissed my forehead before nodding.

"If it'll give you peace of mind."

"I still have to look for some armour that'll fit over me." I said, Fili choked on oxygen, shaking his head erratically.

"You aren't going to be on that battlefield, I will lock and bar the doors if that's what it is going to take to keep you safe." He promised, I rolled my eyes again. "I need you safe, Dori and Ori will be with you, Oin and Nori as well if I can get them onboard."

"You'll need them on the Battlefield, I can still help! I have to help."

* * *

We ended up back on the wall, having been once again hailed by the human and the elf, I was tired of this, praying that this was the point that Dain would show up and we could actually get on with the battle.

"We have given you a good while to reconsider your options. Peace or war?" Bard asked, I sighed and rubbed my face whilst leaning against the wall.

"I have told you, I will have war." I watched as a bumpy line appeared on the horizon, the brush of Dain's helm defining him from the others, as did his war pig.

"Good morning! How are we all?" He shouted, I found him rather polite if you ask me, kind of charming. "I have a wee proposition for you, I'd you wouldn't mind giving me just a few moments of your time. Would you consider..." He paused, then took a big breath. "Just sodding off!?" He suddenly shouted, I winced as the baby have a particularly hard kick, it felt so hard it could almost have bruised, Fee smirked as he watched my entire stomach lurch from the force.

"He's got his Adad's legs." Kili cooed, I snorted as his adoring manner. In this time, Lake Town's army had taken steps back at Dain's outburst.

"All of you! Right now!" The Dwarf boomed, his voice carrying across the field.

"Hold fast!" Bard encouraged his men to keep still and stand their ground against the maniac Dwarf.

"Come now, Lord Dain, let us speak without a war." Gandalf said, moving through the Elven ranks until he was face to face with Dain.

"Gandalf the Grey, tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!" Dain roared, the company around me cheered and made nasty comments under their breath in Khuzdul, I couldn't decipher what they'd said but by the looks on some of the Dwarves faces I understood plenty enough.

"There is no need for war between the Dwarves, Men and Elves. A legion of Orcs marches on the Mountain, stand your army down and join us to make a plan."

Pointless.

"I will not stand down before any Elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite, he wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to start between me and my Kin... I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Thranduil was indeed still smirking at Dain's threat, I'm not sure if he knew it wasn't idle, did he know that this crazy Dwarf would stick to his guns no matter what? I mean, not much can beat a Dwarf in open combat, and I seriously doubted that Thranduil could have strong cheese on Dain.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin." The Elf commented, his face full of provocation and malice.

"You hear that Lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The Dwarf scalded as the rumble began, at first I'd assumed it was his army moving into position, until the earth on the opposite hill began to shift and move, sinking. "Oh, come on!" Hordes of Orcs marched forth, taking up on the field before us, staring us in the face was Azog the Defiler's army... Or one of them anyway. "The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" We watched helplessly as the two armies prepare to clash, Bilbo and Gandalf moving out of the way as Thranduil's army leapt over the Dwarves and into the Orc ranks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Karma, you know?

The horror we felt upon seeing the clash was immense, all of us had devastated expressions on our faces, all of us sane ones anyway, Thorin was distant, not even paying attention to the battle.

"I'm going over the wall, who's with me!?" Kili said, grabbed the rope Bilbo had left and swinging one leg over the wall as the others agreed and lined up ready to go.

"Come on, let's go." Fili agreed, heading over to his brother, not wasting any time in also waiting to go over the wall.

"Stand down." Thorin ordered, the others frowned and move back from the wall.

"What? Are we to do nothing?" Fili asked furiously, stepped towards his Uncle in disbelief.

"I said stand down." The King repeated, his temper shortening in length and getting worse, he stalking off, Dwalin rolling his eyes and making to follow.

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

I helped Fee strip his bulky armour off, leaving it mixed up in a pile with Kili's. My hand slipped under his shirt, feeling the strong heartbeat hidden beneath the cold mithril shirt he wore, on my orders. Kili was also wearing one, I knew this because he had accidentally pulled the corner of his shirt with his chest plate, I grabbed the corner that was rising and held it down so he could take off the armour.

"I can't believe he's abandoning his own Cousin, for a pile of cold, golden coins from a bygone age." Fee muttered, sitting heavily on the steps before the gate. I didn't bother trying to get down to that level, getting up would've been a miracle.

"Don't worry my Lion, I know that Thorin will see sense, even if he doesn't want to, Dwalin will make sure he's alright in the head." I whispered, he frowned.

"You mean in the end?" Kili corrected, I looked at him innocently and blinked.

"What did I say?" I asked ignorantly.

"In the head." Fee said I thought and then shrugged. "That's my girl." He added, kissing my temple.

There was a war on our doorstep and he was kissing my head like we weren't going to die in two or three hours.

* * *

I watched the battle, heard every scream and saw every death.

I saw the attack on Dale and how not only Bard's army went to their aid, but Thranduil also sent some of his men and himself into the city.

I heard Dain asking for Thorin, needing his cousin and the thirteen Dwarves safe in the Mountain, needing the backup desperately. Our appearance was overdue, safe in our hiding hole, the Orcs couldn't touch us.

"You look like a Lass deep in thought." Nori said heavily, standing beside me. "Turn a coin for your thoughts?" He said, making a single coin appear between his fingers from thin air.

"I can't." I replied, he rolled his eyes and put the coin away.

"Is it that terrible?" He asked, I nodded as my eyes filled and overflowed. "Promise not to rat on you."

"I knew." I answered shortly, he frowned. "I knew that Bilbo was taking the Arkenstone to Bard, I never thought he'd actually give it to that Elf as well." I confessed guiltily, Nori looked trouble but nodded and sighed as he watched the battle. "I couldn't say anything to stop him, I had to let him go down there."

"He could be killed." Nori said, his eyes on my wet face.

"I know." I whispered feeling another tear dribble down my face as I tried to control myself. "I know what happens next as well."

* * *

It wasn't easy to nap with the sharp sounds of clashing metal hanging in the air. Apparently, Thorin sulking in the East wing of Erebor, he had threatened Dwalin with a death charge if he didn't leave him alone and stop questioning his choices. Fee was sat against the headboard sharpening his knives, resting but not relaxing, he was ready for a fight, whenever the word was given.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit nervous?" I asked, he glanced down and then shrugged, focusing back on the knife in his hand.

"A Dwarf is trained to ignore the fear they feel before battle, we use it to fuel our bravery." He answered vaguely, I poked his side, he shifted and slid down to face me, hands under his cheek. "Yes, I am scared. Scared about leaving you in this Mountain, trapped if we lose this battle. I am scared that I will die and never seen my family, scared I'll lose Kee and Uncle Thorin, scared of a lot of things." He admitted, I kissed the tip of his nose and started at him before sighing. "But it's funny, I've never known anyone like you and yet, here we are."

"Yeah, here we are... All three of us right?" He touched my bump, marveling at how strong his child's kicks were, his hand moving in time to the beating. "All three of us."

"I love you, you know that right?" I said softly, his hands around my waist, thumb rubbing circles over the top of my belly.

"As I love you." He replied. "To the moon and back." I smiled and felt the memories of when mum used to say that to me.

"To infinity and beyond." I added, he nodded with a soft look in his eyes. "My mother used to say that to me when I was younger, I found it in her diary a while ago. Maybe I shouldn't have read it but I couldn't help myself, she spoke about how she was searching her old family home, twenty-four weeks pregnant with me. At least I'm older than she was at the time, at least I'm married to the father, she wasn't." I said, frowning slightly.

"I'm sure you're mother was a smart woman, who made all the best choices for your future." He comforted, I shrugged.

"I can't wait to meet your mother."

"I'm sure she'll love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How can I?

Thorin marched towards us all, waiting by the gate, with his sword in hand, I couldn't tell whether or not he was himself again, but he wasn't wearing the crown, or the stupidly ornate armour or the big, long, fur lined midnight blue robe. His face was no longer in a sorrowful, angry scowl, but peaceful and ready to fight almost. He looked like plain original Thorin Oakenshield again, the noble, proud, pig headed Lord I'd met in Bag End.

"I will not hide, behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" Kili roared as Thorin continued to approach us, Kee moved towards his Uncle, face set in a firm defiance. "It is not in my blood Thorin." He added, I saw the kind smile on Thorin's face, his hand cradled the back of his nephew's head.

"No, it is not." Thorin agreed quietly, touching their foreheads together, he then looked over at the rest of us kept our eyes on him, wondering what he was playing at. "I have no right to ask this of any of you, but will you follow me, one last time?" He asked, Balin used his sword to get himself up off the ground, his eyes twinkling as Kili's shimmered with unshed tears, I however, had to get Fili and Gloin to help me up, it was a problem you know... Being unable to see my own feet. I looked around before pulling a total Rocket.

"Great, now we're all stood up. Bunch of assholes standing in circle." I muttered, earning an amused yet disapproving look from Fili, who rolled his eyes and then looked away.

"Oin, Ori, Dori, will you stay with my wife until the battle is ended?" He asked, the three, aforementioned Dwarves nodded once each as Thorin instructed Bombur, Gloin and Dwalin to lift the bell and smash down the gate.

"I agree, Miss Reynolds should not be in this battle in her condition." Thorin said, his hand lightly resting on my stomach, a small smile on his face. "I am sorry for my mistreatment of you."

"It's okay, I forgive you. It was the gold talking." I replied, he nodded and kissed my forehead. "And I think that provocation caused a fault on both sides. One for instigating the problem and the other for fueling it by gracing a reaction."

"I want you to lock your door and not open it until you know it's one of us." Thorin said, moving away from me and going to help the others with hoisting the bell up, leaving me, Kili and Fili stood together.

"Promise." I said shortly, Fili wrapped me in a tight hug, Kili wrapping his arms around both of us. "Come back to me." I begged, Kili sniffed like he was trying not to cry.

"We aren't going to miss a single second. We'll be back before you know it." Fili said firmly, Kili nodded but clung to me, even when his brother had stopped, just for a few extra seconds.

"Wait for us?" He asked, voice breaking, I nodded and kissed the young Dwarf's forehead.

I guess it was easy to forget that to the Dwarves Kili was little more than a child, he had every right to be scared of what was to come. I doubted whether he'd seen real war before outside of training and the little fights we'd had on the road, I could only pray that the brothers kept each other safe... And that word for not totally dead.

"Are you scared?" I asked he nodded. "Good, that means you're not stupid." I looked at Fee. "Unlike your brother." That made him laugh, as the pair moved off, I felt lonely and worried already. I glared hard at Dwalin as he looked at me, he frowned. "You bring my boys back to me or I swear I will beat you to death with your own limbs." I said, he chuckled.

"Their mother made that threat when we left."

"I wasn't just talking about the Prince's. I want you all home alive and whole. Out there is different, I too want my family safe."

* * *

I heard the crash of the gate going down, the clang of the bell, the war cries echoing through the now empty halls.

Erebor was quiet, for the first time in a long time, there weren't any Dwarves bustling around.

No, Dori and Nori arguing.

No Kili and Fili fussing over where the nursery was going to be or what colour everything would be.

No Thorin going mental trying to find the Arkenstone or cursing the Elves.

No coin counting or rustling of bedsheets from Fee not wanting to get out of the warm bed.

Nothing.

The deafening silence was bothersome.

It was unsettling, disconcerting. But at least I had the fair and irregularly glorious sounds of Dori and Oin arguing over whether or not I should be drinking lemon and honey or herbal tea, to be honest I didn't really like either flavours of tea, I preferred peppermint but apparently I couldn't drink it at this stage of my pregnancy.

"Miss Reynolds? I was wondering whether you might be interested in me telling you an old story?" Ori asked nervously, wringing his hands like a guilty school boy caught stealing cookies.

"I would love to hear a story Ori." I answered, he smiled brightly and sat down next to me in the sofa, opening an old story book, written fully in Khuzdul. I listened as he read it, some in common and some in Khuzdul, I think secretly that he was trying to teach my unborn child the ancient language before I even learnt. I searched to whatever God's I believe in, if my child's first word is anything but Batman I'll cry.

Although it wouldn't be surprising as the father is a Dwarf... Drat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wait for you to come home.

It was a short few minutes listening to Ori until I needed to get up, to do something, but every time I tried, Dori or Oin would offer to do it for me or go with me.

Why couldn't they understand!?

I wanted to be left alone!

I had managed to get them to stay sat down whilst I stood at the window in the hall, looking down over the battle and seeing my Golden haired Goliath with a fierce facial expression, hacking at every Orc that came near him or Kili. Balin and Dwalin were back to back, a death machine if you ask me, a formidable enemy to get in front of, as many Orcs were finding out.

"You know, you really ought to be sat down My Lady, it isn't good for you or the Bairn to be on your feet for too long." Oin said, I nodded and then sighed, I felt restless, like I wanted to move about a lot and run and dance and scream my lungs out and tear my hair from its roots.

But I didn't.

But I couldn't go back into that bloody room it was driving me mad staring at the same four walls for the longest time ever. I didn't like to be inactive over long time periods, it made me feels useless, I didn't care whether or not I was safe.

"I'm going to walk up and down this corridor." I said, the old Healer protested.

"But My Lady-."

"If you tell me I can't I will scream." I warned, he sighed and sat back down, his eyes on me like a hawk. My feet made no sound against the stone floor as I walked, up to the end window and down to the door. I made this journey twice before Oin started to turn red from watching, I thought he was going to have a heart attack at one point. I huffed and sat down, crossing my arms, jittering my foot, tapping my fingers just doing anything to avoid utter boredom. "This isn't right! We should be out there helping! Fighting!"

"You know very well why we can't." Dori said, looking up from his knitting.

"But what if they're in trouble!? What if someone's hurt and no one can get to them?" I asked, Oin sighed.

"Then we will do our best to help them once the battle is won." Oin answered patiently, I groaned and rubbed my face before thinking of my rebuttal.

"What if we don't win? What if we lose and the Orcs storm the Mountain? There's no gate to protect us, we have no weapons. I, for one, do not want to get trapped and die in this Mountain." I argued, the three Dwarves exchanged looks before they all sighed one after the other, which I normally would've found hilarious.

"Fine. We'll take you downstairs, by only low enough to shoot arrows at the Orcs! Is that going to satisfy your need to help?" Dori sighed, I nodded frantically. The three took me down a few levels, making sure to keep an eye out for Orcs that had snuck in. Once I had the bow in my hand, I was remembering everything Kili had tried to teach me, trying to draw the bow properly, knocking each arrow and loosing them with an annoying precision. I felt like I was looking down a sniper rifle scope like there was a cross hairs on each target.

I squinted and loosed the first arrow, hammering an Orc between the eyes. It dropped to Dain's feet, he looked up at me and hardly looked fazed.

Been there, seen that he probably thought.

As I loosed another, I spotted Thorin mounting the battle ram and gasped in horror.

No!

He couldn't be heading for Ravenhill! He was going to die!

He was going to get Fee and Kee killed!

I had to stop him!

But how?

* * *

"I need to pee." I muttered, I didn't really but my bladder was currently being used as a pillow.

"You went an hour ago." Ori complained, putting down his sketchpad.

"Ori, bladder plus baby head equals I need to pee every ten minutes." I said calmly, threading my fingers together and glancing at the darkening sky. "If no one wins, do you think they'll set up camp, make tea and toast and start again in the morning?" I added, he shook his head.

"We Dwarves have incredibly good senses, our eyesight is at it's strongest at night." He explained, I sighed and looked out of the window, unable to see my family out there, only Dain's fiery red hair.

"I can't see him!" I cried, Ori came to my side and looked around.

"I can't see Nori either." He worried, I put an arm around him as we worried for our loved ones together. I kept searching, tirelessly, finally, after ten minutes, spotting Dwalin covering Nori as he got back to his feet.

"Over there! With Dwalin." I said, pointing and Ori sighed in relief. "He's okay... But if Dwalin's not with Thorin then... Where are the sons of Durin?" I worried harder now, knowing that Thorin did not have his most trusted, loyal Captain at his side, I worried about my boys, whether the movie would ring true in their deaths. "They must have already gotten to Ravenhill."

But by God did I hope that if they did happen to go...

They went kicking and screaming and that they took as many filthy Orcs as they possibly could down with them.

"I am confident that Thorin will keep the lads safe My Lady, now come." Ori said, leading me to the bathroom and back like a chaperone at a high school prom. "They'll be okay right? I mean, you've never been wrong about the outcome have you?"

"No, not yet anyway. In the story I know, they die. I'm hoping I've done enough to stop that from happening." I said weakly, sinking into my armchair as Dori bought me another cup of tea, ignoring the fact that I hadn't actually drunk the first one he'd made, the now stone cold, bitter liquid was still sitting in the cup on my bedside table.

"I think you should rest, get into bed and try to sleep." Oin recommended, I nodded but I wasn't going to obey. I felt sick to my stomach with worry that I was alone if the boys didn't come back, that their mother would never forgive me for getting knocked up and being unable to keep her sons and brother alive.

"Of course Master Oin. I shall go and lie down if it should please you." I accepted, leaving the room and sitting on the left side of the bed, to annoy my husband should he come home and find me here.

A dry and petty move.

It might have caused me to crack a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Halfway to survival.

I waited, sat in my almost comfortable armchair listening to the sounds of the still going, distant, bloody battle, Oin and Dori were arguing about how hot the water should be in the bath they had run.

I was waiting for something to come and distract my guards so that I might escape and disobey my husband's direct order when I heard a growl and a smash as a group of about six Orcs came bursting into the room, the three Dwarves guarding me immediately jumped into actio, slashing and killing. I bit back my smile and silently made my way out of the room, hurrying down the corridor in nothing more than a red tunic, black trousers and a leather over coat as I headed out of the Mountain into the battle.

I could see Balin and Bifur now back to back with an Orc approaching for their left side. I grunted as I hefted a rather heavy Dwarf spear up and threw it like a javelin at the Orc. Both of the Dwarves gave me a shocked look, kind of disapproving as I got closer.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, Balin looked up toward Ravenhill guiltily. "So they are there." I added, moving towards Dain this time, his eyes wide as he took in my appearance.

"No armour Lass?" He observed I shook my head.

"There isn't likely to be armour big enough to fit over this." I said, gesturing at my stomach. "Where's Thorin?"

"He's up there at the old outpost... Why?"

"I need you to help me get up there, those three Dwarves are in grave danger. In a few minutes, another army will be lead by Bolg, a Goblin army it would seem. They'll be overrun." I explained the red head Dwarf nodded and then sighed, a few of his men surrounding us as we went around the Orcs, the path up to Ravenhill was still clear when we got up to the outpost.

Thorin spotted us both, he lurched forward and grabbed the collars of the battle worn Fee and Kee, presumably as they were about to follow his orders and scout out the crumbling tower looming in front of us, across the frozen lake.

"What are you doing here!?" Fee called, hurrying over and gripping my elbows, nosing in thanks at Dain who began to talk to Thorin.

"I had to warn you, you cannot be here we must go." I implored, his eyes flickered over to Kee's they both seemed to be unsure about this. "Boys please, we can't stay here! There's another army coming from the north, they're almost here! This was a trap!" Fili looked over at Thorin, who was running now, coming to get us with Dain hot on his heels.

"We go now, back onto the field, we'll draw this piece of filth out like poison from a wound." Thorin said, marching us back down the hill to the field, where we almost appeared to be winning. "You said it was Bolg leading the Goblin army right?" He said, looking directly at me, I nodded twice.

"Yes, they're coming from the Misty Mountains to take revenge their for us killing their King." I answered, he nodded this time.

"Then we must act quickly to take out the Pale Orc, else we'll be overwhelming our defences." Dain interjected, I nodded and gripped Fee's hand tighter.

"I'm scared." I whispered he nodded.

"Well then maybe you should have listened to me and stayed inside the Mountain, where I knew you'd be safe" He replied, I shook my head as Oin, Dori and Ori came out of the Mountain, pointing when they spotted me.

"There were Orcs inside, we were fighting them and Miss Reynolds must have slipped out." Oin said, Thorin slapped his back and looked around, shouting for the remaining forces to regroup. The lines reformed, Thorin brandished his sword as Azog made himself known to us, his sickening grin twisted my stomach and made me feel sick.

"This is between him and I. No one else is to get involved." The King said gruffly, I watched as several members of the Company looked scandalised, shaking their heads and arguing that Thorin was out of his mind. In the corner of the field, I saw Thranduil taking his forces and making a line behind the Orcs.

"Thorin, the Elves." I said quietly, nudging him until he glanced discreetly at the Elven forces, he nodded once and then smiled.

"We can win this." He whispered, the air stilled for seconds before he called the charge, Fee glared hard enough to tell me to stay out and not get in the way, I nodded and found a piece of rock to perch on, rubbing where the baby was violently kicking the ever loving crap out of me.

"He'll be alright, daddy's not going anywhere." I promised, looking up, my eyes finding another bow and arrow lay near me, a perfect opportunity to help the Dwarves. The horns sounded through the air, thin and reedy as Thranduil joined the fray, his men killing any Orcs they could get their weapons on. I shot an arrow at an Orc behind Balin, another at Dwalin, who ducked so it buried itself in the head of a Goblin.

This went on for some time until I ran out of arrows, I had to venture out to the edges of the battle, collecting arrows from the bodies, whether Elvish, Human, Orc or Dwarven, I needed the ammo.

"Fire in the hole!" I shouted, loosing about three arrows at once, only one of them hit Azog, and it was in his left buttock.

The Orc screamed in pain as the barb tipped arrow lodged itself under his skin, I cringed and bit my thumb as he glared at me, it was risky but at least I had bought Thorin some time, eliminating the need for Fee and Kee to get killed trying to defend him. Another ten arrows later and the Orc looked like a pin cushion, a hardly bothered by the arrows that kept missing their mark.

In amongst the battle, I found Dwalin, headbutting an Orc and I stuck close to him, observing the quickly diminishing Orc forces, the Goblins were in retreat, caught short as the Eagle's dropped Beorn amongst their army, the Skin-Changer shifting into his bear form mid fall, his claws tearing through the Goblins like hot knives through butter. Thorin was locked in combat with the Pale Orc, Legolas and Tauriel were fight with Bolg, the pair almost defeating him when Kili came up behind the Orc and shoved his sword into the back of his head, the Orc dropped to the ground as the Dwarf panted, both Elves admiring him for killing the creature.

None of them had time to stop fighting, we were all locked together like a circle, killing enemies with single blows.

Thorin fell.

* * *

My heart stopped as I watched the Dwarf King collapse, Azog pushing his blade arm down, a twisted grin on his face at the prospect of killing the Thorin once and for all. I liked around and spotted Dwalin just looking for another Orc to kill.

"Dwalin! Get Thorin!" I screamed, the Dwarf looked behind himself and ran to aid his King, I watched as Dain looked as well, sprinting at the now distracted Orc and with a mighty swing of his war hammer, taking the Pale Orc's head clean off his shoulders.

And thus the battle was won.

Thorin lay back and took a breather whilst everyone else finished off the opposition forces, Thranduil offering the Dwarf a hand to help him up.

The start of a new age in the friendship between the two races.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Only with you.

"We will need the stone from the front gate and the wood from East wing Door blockade." Bombur ordered, three strong Dwarves running off to do as he said. I smiled from where I sat, he smiled back as I absentmindedly rubbed my belly.

"This is where you got to?" Fili asked, coming over and kissing me lightly, I wanted more.

These days I always wanted more of him, but Oin had strictly forbidden it, there was a lot that Oin had strictly forbidden. Hot baths, too much exercise, not enough sleeping, corsets, bending over, climbing stairs unattended, not reporting pain, complaining about the pain too much, stressing out over silly things and of course... Peppermint tea. But should I have been complaining? No not really, but I was anyway, because Oin wasn't a pregnant woman in the heat of Autumn who was sick of being pregnant and always aching and creaking and unable to see the ground or next step because of the great bulge just casually sitting in the way.

But could I show how frustrated I was? No! Because that would be improper for a Lady... But what did Balin and Thorin know about being heavily pregnant?

Nothing I hope.

"Aye, Bombur needed a hand ordering people around and he thought, who better than Prince Fili's pregnant and highly irritable wife?" I replied smugly, laughing at my own poor joke as he joined me on the bench I sat on.

"It was simply because they listen to you Miss Reynolds, not for any other reason... Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company as well." Bombur argued, Bofur shaking his head and putting away his pipe as lunch was announced.

"Are you coming Love?" Fee called, his growling stomach pulling him away from me as he followed Bombur.

"I will in a moment, you go on and eat." I called, he nodded and turned a corner, leaving me in the silence of the construction area. We were currently focussing on the West Wing, because that was where the living quarters were, and with more Dwarves of Erebor arriving everyday, we'd need these quarters up and running soon. With a heavy sigh, I rose laboriously to my feet, waddling down the corridor with my hand on my lower back and spotting the red tri-pointed hair of Nori, his hand disappearing into his pocket. "What have you just nicked now Nori?" I asked, he jumped and turned around. "Even pregnant I've still got the drop on you."

"I pocketed nothing Your Ladyship." He said, bowing mockingly to me, I rolled my eyes and since, an ache tearing through my lower body.

"Escort me to lunch then Thief."

"It would be my honour." I accepted Nori's offered arm, allowing him to lead me down into the great hall, where Dain was detailing his amazing defeat of a dangerous bear.

"And so in the end I littered that beast with as many arrows as I had spare! Even after that it still came swinging with its great claws ready to tear me into ribbons! I lodged my sword so deep in it's gullet, the beast was shitting steel for a month after." He shouted, clearly drunk already. The others roared with laughter, Fili and Kili pissing themselves at the tale.

"Interesting language." I muttered, Nori catching my comment and smirking.

"It's Dain, you get used to it after a while." I sighed and then shrugged.

"It's been two months since the battle, if I'm not used to him yet, am I ever going to be?" I replied, Nori chuckled and helped me to sit next to Fili, bowing and then leaving to sit next to Dori and Ori.

"And what were the two of you gossiping about?" Kili teased, waggling his eyebrows as I slapped his arm as hard as I could, finally getting at least a wince and a whine out of the Dwarf.

"Stop beating my husband Sister, although there is no doubt he deserves it." Tauriel sang, I laughed and nodded.

"It's not that she did hit me... again, it's that she's won the bet." Kili muttered, cursing under his breath before taking a drink of ale.

"What bet?" Fili asked, he and Tauriel had been left out of the bet, Kili was always complaining that even his wife and brother sided with me every time we made a bet.

"Well, remember back at the beginning of our journey, whenever I hit Kili he would say he felt nothing. He said that I'd never be able to hit him hard enough to hurt his big, strong, Dwarf arms and I said that I could." I explained, the two rolled their eyes respectively.

"And tell them what the stakes were." Kili poked, he was now grinning.

"If I couldn't hit him hard enough, I would name the baby Kili. But seeing as I have hit him hard enough he'll settle for being the first aside from Fee and I to hold said baby." I added, Kili cackled and downed his ale, Fee shook his head at our antics.

"In that case I'm glad the training paid off Lassie. There's enough trouble around without two Kili's in the same vicinity." Dwalin commented, passing by our table. I watched in glee as Kili's fave turned bright red in anger.

"You trained with Dwalin for this?!" He screeched, I laughed too hard at his anger. "Brother, your woman is infuriatingly smart! She loopholed me!" He continued, I wiped my eyes and stopped laughing as his face fell and his lower lip trembled in mock crying.

"I'm good at loopholing you Brother, I always tell you not to leave loose ends otherwise you'll get loopholed and not just by me." I reminded, taking a bite of the chicken stew and gagging. "Note to self, don't touch meat anytime soon." I groaned and smacked my head into the table top, feeling the baby kicking me, twice in two different places... At the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two sides of the same coin.

I lay back as Oin checked on my child, unable to confirm or deny anything about twins being possible. I felt mildly disappointed by this, Fee's mother would be arriving from the Blue Mountains in a few days, and the least I wanted to tell her was how many grandchildren she should expect.

"Boys, shut up for a minute." I said as Fee and Kee argued over who was going to teach the baby to fight and what weapon it'd use. "I'm trying to write this damned letter for Dwalin."

"Why are you writing it? Shouldn't he write his own letters?" Kili asked, frowning slightly as I shook my head and sighed.

"Would you prefer a well written and polite letter over a crude and offensive one?" He nodded. "Then there is your reason as to why I am writing the letter for him."

"You shouldn't really be doing this, it's a lot of stress to be putting on you, and he should know that." Fee muttered, shaking his head as I gave him a withering glare and sighed, placing my pen down, crossing my arms and narrowing my glaring eyes.

"What're you saying? That Dwalin not getting his head torn off by your mother isn't worth the stress of what? Writing a letter?" He shook his head. "No I thought not."

"Still, I don't like this."

"You don't have to."

* * *

"What is this child doing? Playing football with my bladder?" I grumbled getting out of bed for the millionth time that night, hearing Fili sighing and pulling the sheets back over himself and rolling over. I sighed and waddled to the bathroom, sitting there, frozen to the toilet seat for about ten minutes before I frowned and thought through my sleep addled brain, that something was wrong. "Fili?" I called, there was no reply and no movement from the bedroom, and I huffed and rolled my eyes, counting to ten before giving up and going back to bed.

The next morning, Fili was gone before I woke up, leaving a note to tell me that he'd been called to help Gloin in the forges and that he'd be back later. I chewed my lip and then nodded, getting dressed in a fairly loose dark grey dress, staring at our child in the mirror, I couldn't wait. I left the room, locking the door and slowly making my way down to Dori's newly set up tea shop, Thorin catching me halfway there.

"Miss Reynolds, where is my nephew, he is not supposed to leave your side at this stage." He asked, I shrugged and then smiled, rubbing where the baby kicked me.

"He's in the forges with Gloin supposedly, but I rather think he and Kili are getting up to something as usual." I answered, seeing the disapproving look Thorin gave the wall behind me; I shrugged and started to move again, wincing slightly.

Later that night, I sat in the bathtub, soaking in the water, the temperature appropriate according to Oin, who knew I preferred skin blisteringly hot baths. I was beginning to get worried now, Fee still hadn't come back and I hadn't seen most of the company all day, I waited though, I didn't want to cause a panic.

As I reached for my towel, I felt something snap in me, a rush of water hitting the surface of the bath water, I felt the blood draining from my face as I realised what was happening.

It was close to 10:30 at night and I was totally alone in this area of the Mountain.

Oh shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry these took so long guys, been working so hard recently, totally forgot to upload these. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapters, we'll start having some family capers soon.**

 **Thank you all for sticking around so long, since Train wreck some of you.**

 **I hope you'll stick around for the next gen LotR story as well.**

Chapter 9: Seven minutes until midnight.

I couldn't move.

I felt totally stuck to my spot standing in calf deep bath water and amniotic fluid, terrified of moving and dripping wet with a pale face.

My stomach twisted with nerves, I felt sick, my entire body shook as I felt a weak contraction tightening my stomach and relaxing after a long 10 minutes. I didn't feel like they were really that bad, so got out of the bath and dressed in my night gown, laying down and resting, closing my eyes for seconds and waking up to a sun glowing room and birds chirping, I guess that I wasn't really in labour, more just over reacting. In the corridors, I felt like my stomach was on fire, like there was a blunt spoon being forced through my body, I thought it was just exhaustion.

"Clary? Might I have a word?" Nori called, I nodded and waited for him to get to me, and he was moving cautiously and had a nervous expression on his face. "Please don't kill me for this." He begged I frowned.

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because, Fili and Kili went with some of the others to pick up the convoy from the Blue Mountains, they were attacked and needed the extra protection." Nori covered his face quickly as I pulled an annoyed face and sighed angrily.

"That little shit told me he was with Gloin in the forges."

"Partly true, they met in the forges before leaving." I sucked in my bottom lip and glared venomously at the floor before I nodded and let the issue slide.

"Don't worry Nori; it's Fili who had better watch himself." I sighed, the dwarf leaving me stood in the corridor, I felt another stab of pain in my stomach, tears stung my eyes as I sniffed and tried to hold off my hormonal emotions.

* * *

I whimpered and forced myself out of my seat, I couldn't think as I trashed our bedroom making my way to the front door, hands balled into tight fists as I struggled through the halls, running into Nori, who still didn't hear me coming until I called his name.

"Nori!" I called; he jumped and turned around, seeing my pale and shaking figure clutching the door frame for support. "Nori help me." He rushed over and placed his arm around me, supporting my weight.

It had been about four hours since I'd seen Nori this morning, he was confused as to what was going on, but I couldn't think to string the sentences together enough to explain.

"Who do you need? I can get Oin?" He said hurriedly, I nodded, allowing him to lead me into a side room and then watching in despair as he ran to find Oin.

You always have had the worst sense of time keeping… You get it from your father.

I shook in pain as a shorter, minute long contraction hit me; I stifled my cry, biting my knuckles to stay quiet. Nori came back, red faced and out of breath, sans Oin.

"I couldn't find him; he must have gone with the men the other day." Nori panted, I whimpered and then took a deep breath and collected my thoughts, breathing steadily.

"Okay, then we'll have to do it. I have enough knowledge from midwifery courses to know the basics of what happens." I nodded and then kept thinking, planning another move since Oin wasn't here to help me.

"Knowledge? Have you ever actually delivered a baby?!" Nori panicked, I sighed and then shook my head. "Neither have I! We need someone who knows what they're doing."

"I know what I'm doing Nori, but as I said, I lack the practical experience, but there's always a first time for everything."

"Not in your case dear." Oin panted, coming through the door with Gloin at his side, I felt like I could breathe easier as he came to my side.

"Where's Fee and Kee?" I gasped, a bead of sweat dripping down my back.

"They're with their mother, they have no idea what's happening."

* * *

"One more! One more push!" Oin shouted, over the sound of Nori shouting the same thing at me, my face must have been a picture of inelegance and gross at this point, sweaty and red from the stress. I cried out and then took a deep breath as I followed Oin's orders, that first scream was worth it all though. High and frail, a scream broke free; I beamed as the tiny child was taken to be cleaned.

"You have a girl My Lady." The healer declared, I laughed weakly.

"Fee owes me ten gold coins."

I whined as another burst of pain rippled through my body.

"The after birth?" I panted, Oin nodded and then his face changed as he paled.

"Uh, yes, push hard Miss Reynolds." He instructed, I frowned and did as I was told, after another few pushes, I heard a second scream, my head popping up in shock as a second, bigger, child was passed to be cleaned as well.

"A boy Miss." A different healer said, I groaned, I wanted to hold them, I wanted to keep them out of the eye of the Mountain, just until they were old enough to understand why they were so adored. I heard someone shouting out in the hall I felt exhausted, physically and mentally.

"Well done My Lady." I nodded and allowed my head to fall back against the pillows they'd set up behind me, Gloin was currently wrapping the boy in a blue blanket, his wife handling the girl in her pink blanket. Both of the babies were passed to me, I couldn't stop smiling at their tiny perfect faces, a feeling of warmth and achievement passing through my veins.

"Who in the world is making all that noise out there?" I asked, Gloin poked his head around the door frame before shouting at the source of the racket, making it go silent out in the hall.

"It's just the Lads Miss Reynolds." He answered, I nodded and then sighed, nursing the twins and trying to get some rest at least.

"If you're going to try and keep me from my wife Dwalin, you will have to kill me." Fili shouted, I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Those are my grandchildren and my daughter, get out of my way." A new voice snarled, the Dwarf seemed to move as a woman came in, her face pink and her skirt in her hand as her blue eyes locked onto my children. I knew who this woman was in seconds, she looked like a female version of Thorin, all proud features and strong opinions.

"So, this is the child that married my son." She said mysteriously, I say mysteriously as I couldn't identify the emotion she used. "And the children they bred together." I felt a flash of anger moving quickly through my body, I have never wanted to slaughter someone as much as her right now.

"Yes, it is." I replied firmly, returning her stare with a stony look before glancing at the twins, wanting them to not hear this or remember it at all.

"A bit small aren't they?" She noted, moving to my side slowly as she peered down at them.

"That would be because their mother is human." I replied through gritted teeth.

"A pity." Dis muttered, her eyes hardening and her hands reaching for my children.

"I think I would like for you to leave." I said quietly, she looked thunderously angry, marching out of the room and demanding that Fili make me let her have the babies.

"They aren't yours mother, leave Clary alone." Kili snapped, I frowned, the last thing I wanted to do was cause a rift between the boys and their mother, but at the moment it seemed inevitable. Dis stormed off as the two Dwarfs entered the room, Fili looked nervous but excited as he kissed my forehead and then smiled at his children.

"You lied to me." I said, he nodded and looked at his brother sheepishly. "We've also lost the bet with Tauriel." I added, he nodded upon seeing the two blankets, speak of the Elf and she shall appear.

"Kili, your mother just accosted me in the hall, muttering and raging about a lack of maternal respect from Clary." She said irritated, I nodded and pressed my lips together.

"Yes, because she reached for new-borns when they're in their mother's arms, what's worse is she didn't even ask." Kili hissed, fists clenched as he internally ranted about his mother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First time again.

Like always, life was harder now that the twins were here, not because they woke up at night no... Even at only three weeks old, the pair never woke at night, not even for feeding. Although, Fili and I agreed that it was mainly because they stuffed themselves silly during the day and then didn't have room at night for anything else.

I haven't been sleeping properly.

There a feeling in my stomach that I can't shake, the feeling that something was about to go wrong, something very wrong. I confided this feeling to Tauriel in the hopes she'd understand how I felt, but she could only suggest writing things in a diary.

I decided to begin where I did, at the start of my journey with the Company, I had to ask Ori for help since I couldn't very well remember the start... The very start.

 _My dear Children,_

 _I think, by the time you get to read this, I will be old or in a very dire circumstance, passed. My eldest daughter, Torva Janet, daughter of the house of Durin and your twin my eldest son, Frerin Vila, son of the house of Durin. I give you this gift to serve as a reminder of the journey your family endured, to share with any siblings you may have and to teach you the lesson of strength and loyalty and faith in your people._

 _Your family loves you all very much._

 _Love, Amad._

Three weeks ago, Dis and I had been at odds over the truth of the twins conception, she had argued that they were not true to the line of Durin due to being conceived out of wedlock, if that's even a relevant thing anymore... Never was for me.

Since then, Kili has threatened to cut his hair six times and Fili has told his mother that if she cannot accept his children then he shall up and leave, taking his family to the Blue Mountains and only bringing us back once in a fire moon. I have never been sure where King Thorin stood on the matter of his nephew's children, but he now proudly wears the title of Grandpa Thorin, or Gror, as Frerin cannot say Thorin as of yet, though we all have hope.

Five and a half moons have passed since the battle for Erebor, yet still now more than ever my bones ache for another battle, something to be worried about or to have adrenaline in my clients again. Fili says this is normal after a first fight, he says that he had it as well for a time in his youth, but no longer.

Now he wishes to settle down and only fight when necessary.

I guess we've swapped places.

* * *

"That pillar ought to be there actually Bombur, if it goes there then the whole house would appear lopsided." I corrected, balancing Torva on my hip as I pointed out the design flaw, Bombur nodded as Frerin pulled himself up to stand at the table, his tiny legs wobbling unsteadily as he grinned at me. In his pink mouth, I could see the shadow of another tooth cutting, he was growing too quickly whereas as Torva was not. "Be careful my little dumpling, do not fall." I warned, Frerin giggled and lowered himself back into a crouch, the door opening with a creak. I didn't even need to look around to know who had appeared, Frerin squealed and ran to his father, I frowned as Fili cheered him on.

"He's already walking?" He asked, I shook my head and then sighed, kissing Torva's head softly.

"Not walking, running to be more exact. He can't even stand without holding onto something yet he runs as if he has his entire life." I replied worriedly, Fili nodded and grinned at his son, who was wriggling over his shoulder to Kili, who had followed.

"Let's go pester the kitchen staff." Kili said in what I assumed he thought was a quiet voice, he reached for Torva as well, I sighed and passed her to him.

"I know you worry my love but-."

"Torva doesn't develop as quickly as Frerin does, she can't stand yet, she doesn't crawl and only one tooth has come through. Frerin runs, he stands and he has many teeth and more coming. I know you say it's a Dwarf thing but I worry for her, if she is more me than you it means she is human and no Dwarf." I interuppted, Fili rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Do not roll you eyes at me, I'm not crazy Fili, I know what I am taking about because I am their mother." I snapped, leaving him to shake his head and disagree with me. "And if you think I'm letting you and Kili give our son weapons you can rethink that plan." I added over my shoulder, scowling at the empty corridors as I searched for Dwalin, needing to work my frustration out with a good old sparring match.

* * *

"Always he thinks he knows better because he's a Dwarf! I carried those children, I birthed those children and now I raise those children, all he did was put them in my belly and now he plays with them." I hissed, Dwalin shrugged and stopped our match.

"He just wants to put you at ease." He suggested, I shook my head and sighed, sitting on the grass and taking a drink of water.

"He wants to try and put me at ease, I just wish he could see things from my point of view, Torva may be sick for all he knows, but he ignores it because it a Dwarf thing." I replied.

"If it bothers you that much then take her to Oin, ask him what's wrong with her." Dwalin argued, I nodded and then looked at the Mountain as the guard changed.

"I have, Oin doesn't know what can be done for her." Dwalin didn't answer, he sat beside me and nodded. I swallowed thickly as a guard ran over to us, bowing deeply as I stood up, worried.

"My lady Clary, you must come quickly, there has been an accident." He panted, my heart stopped as I ran with him back towards the mountain, Dwalin at my side for support as we cleared the gate and made out at through the twisted corridors. We are to a stop outside the infirmary, where the doors were swept open by Dis, who immediately pulled me into her arms.

"What happened?" I asked, Kili looked pale as he sat beside the only occupied bed, Fili was also there with Tauriel and Frerin. Dis pushed Bombur aside gently and held onto me as time stopped.

On the bed was a tiny lump under the sheets, I could hear my own heart beating maniacally at me. It was as though the world had stopped to allow me a second of peace before my shaking hands reached out and peeled the sheet back.

The loud beating of my heart stopped. My ribcage stayed motionless, my hands stopped shaking and I saw clearly what was in front of me.

Scarlet claw marks, black and purple bruises, puncture marks in the shapes of teeth. Soft white flesh dyed blue with death, corn coloured tufts of hair, tiny hands.

It felt to me like a cruel joke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Goodbye.

* * *

Fee took my hand in his tightly, I smiled as forgot why I was in a mood with him.

* * *

 _You asked me once to trust in what you said and I did._

 _You asked me twice to tell you what was wrong but I didn't._

 _You asked me three times for the truth I couldn't say._

 _You asked me four times to calm down but I wouldn't._

 _Another cruel joke played and executed perfectly._

* * *

 **The loud beating of my heart stopped. My ribcage stayed motionless, my hands stopped shaking and I saw clearly what was in front of me.**

 **Scarlet claw marks, black and purple bruises, puncture marks in the shapes of teeth. Soft white flesh dyed blue with death, corn coloured tufts of hair, tiny hands.**

* * *

I suppose I owe you an explanation.

* * *

It was a mysterious Friday night... I want you to wonder why it was a mysterious Friday night and not just an ordinary Friday night, because then there's an element of pre-introduced surprise, which I like the thought of.

* * *

 _I still to this day don't have an explanation for why Thorin didn't question me. Why didn't he just pass off what I'd said and call me a Witch?_

 _Balin thought it was because Gandalf had told him to believe me. Dwalin said because he'd seen my tattoo in Rivendell and had chosen to never second guess when I told him something._

 _I guess I'll never really know why._

* * *

"I know I should've but there really wasn't much time." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck as we waited in uncomfortable silence. Finally we were given a defeated sigh and a nod from the Golden Prince.

"It would seem I love a loose canon." He said I froze.

"That's the first time you've said you love me." I pointed out, he smiled and nodded

"It is." He acknowledged, bobbing his head and throwing his Uncle a nervous look, playing with the beads on his moustache distractedly. I noticed he did this a lot when put on the spot or questioned about anything like this.

"I love you to." I replied, freezing both of us as Kili and Bofur made vomitting noises, loudly.

"Oh stop it, you're giving me a toothache with all this soppiness."

* * *

Believe me, the last thing I wanted was to hurt You.

I swear, You'll be safe.

* * *

 _29 years ago, my mother was told she'd be having a baby girl, me incase that wasn't obvious. And then 10 years later, she was diagnosed. It was earth shattering._

 _In this journal, you'll find out a lot about me and your father._

 _You've already gotten my opinion on the sperm donor I was supposed to call father._

 _But my mother is something I didn't want to tell you about._

 _She was a kind woman, always pushed me to do my best in school. She was the reason I was fully educated, the reason I'll make sure you have everything in life._

 _I wanted this to be a funny story, something that would make you laugh when I'm gone, but I've revised that and now?_

 _Well, only the last part of the companies journey has to be sad._

 _I won't tell you about it here, we still have a way to go._

 _Your father loved you, he still loves you._

 _But I digress._

 _If you're reading this..._

 _It means I've failed._

* * *

 _This story is not fiction, this is a true story, hopefully you'll be older when you find this under the papers in my desk._

 _As I sit to writing this, I am three months pregnant... Again. You're going to have another sibling, You're uncle Kili is so excited, Uncle Thorin is rolling his eyes whenever we tell him of another baby on the way... We only have two!... For now. Your Grandmother Dis adores you all so much! She's excited to have another addition to the already inflated Durin clan. Your father is cursing in the nursery, I suspect he's dropped another block of wood on his foot, Gloin and Dwalin are laughing their butts off at him, Kili is reading over my shoulder, breathing down my neck, I'd like to smack him right now._

 _Your siblings were crying a minute ago, Glenda went to sort them, settling them down to sleep. I wonder if they need feeding, she's been such a help, so has Irena._

 _I can't wait to meet you._

 _This family needs more happiness recently, I'm sad that Oin isn't around to deliver you, Tauriel is going to be helping me this time, Sigrid too. Cousin Balin and Ori aren't here either, they'll be back soon though, they just went to get Bilbo._

 _I've got to end this here for the time being._

 _I love you._

 _So much._

 _To the moon and back. Infinity and beyond._

* * *

So I guess this is where I must leave you, as I dictate this to Ori.

I am close to 83 summers now, but the human in me has caught up finally it seems.

I will always regret not know any of you well enough and I am sure your father will have me for leaving him this early. We always knew there was this risk, a complication with my heart Nòin said, son of Òin. I suppose we all got our happy ending in the end.

Nori and Dwalin were wed 13 summers back, they live together now and Dori is proud of him finally for growing up. Speaking of Dori, he told Ori his story, they are now closer than ever for Ori understands his father.

Balin and Oin have been talking a lot, they are planning a trip I think, I am not sure where though.

I haven't seen Bofur or Bombur for a long time, they returned to the Blue Mountains last year...

Gloin has a son, Gimli, he is very friendly with Frerin and Lorcas... My son.

Bifur passed 3 summer ago, the Kingdom mourned for months and it was never right afterwards. Thorin passed the same year during the winter, he came down with a fever that he just couldn't shake. I have never been the same since that, Fili took the throne with a heavy heart and his brother at his side.

Kili and Tauriel have six children, three of them girls, I had wished to see how once more, but they are all so busy moving between the Dwarf settlements and the Elven Kingdoms.

So really our story has come full circle.

I only wished we had more time, more time to make amends and get my accounts together.

Dis has married Dain, an event that lit the darkest times in Dwarven history as it elicited many laughs between herself and Tauriel and I.

You will know my grave. As it will say.

'Ever gentle on my mind.'

* * *

I await you in the halls of Mandos, though I hope not too soon.

I will not say goodbye... Only goodnight.

* * *

 **"I love you, you know that right?" I said softly, his hands around my waist, thumb rubbing circles over the top of my belly.**

 **"As I love you." He replied. "To the moon and back." I smiled and felt the memories of when mum used to say that to me.**

 **"To infinity and beyond."**


	12. AN about Lighthouse

**AN**

 **I feel almost sad to see this end, it's been my baby for such a long time that I don't wanna let it go.**

 **Thank you so much to every single person who read this story, or followed it or favourited it, you guys are the best.**

 **A special thank you to Dreamer4life16 for the support that spanned over three books you are the best!**

 **I sincerely hope that you'll stick around for another series following new OC Maggie Wilson through her story, it will tie in to Clary's story in the most interesting way.**

 **For now though, I will be working very hard to produce the next Hobbit series I wish to present.**

 **Maggie Wilson's story begins in Lighthouse.**

 **Lighthouse is due on a Fanfiction near you on the 10th of August and you will be getting between two and four chapters.**

 **Each and every one of you are the best and I hope to see you again soon.**

 **Love Red Xxxx.**


End file.
